Galaxy
by pisiway21
Summary: kehidupan seorang CEO dan sekretaris nya, Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong bersama anak anak mereka. Akankah perjalanan hidup mereka akan rumit? “galaxy pun tahu bagaimana ini terjadi” NCT Jaeyong, yaoi [boyxboy], mpreg!
1. [ 0 ] PROLOG

Tittle ; Galaxy

Cast ; Jaehyun, Taeyong, Mark, Jeno.

Other cast ; — _bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita —_

 **• ஜ • • ஜ •**

Jung Jaehyun, seorang CEO di perusahaan milik keluarganya dan seorang ayah dari anak bernama Jung Jeno, mahkota kecil yang amat disayangi dan dijaga oleh nya.

sedangkan Lee Taeyong, sekretaris pribadi Jung Jaehyun yang juga seorang single parent, seorang ibu dari anaknya bersama sang mantan suami, anak yang amat dicintai nya, Mark Lee.

Bagaiman jika kedua insan itu menjalin suatu hubungan romantis? apakah anak anak mereka akan setuju? atau malah sebaliknya karna teringat akan masa lalu? apakah perjalanan cinta mereka akan mudah? dan disinilah galaxy, sebagai pengamat dan saksi bisu kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani.

 **• ஜ • • ஜ •**

 _hello! saya mau coba bikin ff Jaeyong dengan tema yang lumayan (amat sangat) mainstream, semoga kalian suka (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و_

 _kalau suka, next part mau bagian Jaehyun dulu atau Taeyong dulu? jangan lupa dukung ff ini ya:_ **_jangan lupa review, hihi._**

 _see u!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Jung Jaehyun

**Tittle : Galaxy**

 **Summary : kehidupan seorang CEO dan sekretaris nya, Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong bersama anak anak mereka. Akankah perjalanan hidup mereka akan rumit?**

 **Cast : Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Lee Minhyung, Lee Jeno.**

 **Othercast : bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **"Jika ada kesamaan dari cerita ini drngan cerita lain, mohon dimaafkan karna saya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Dan jika dipart ini mungkin ada banyak kata kata kasar, dan tidak menyenangkan, mohon dimaafkan (2)."**

———————————————————————

Jung Jaehyun, seorang pria dewasa yang lahir di Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan. Memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, gagah dan sorot mata yang terlihat tajam, namun juga _sexy_.

Kehidupannya hampir sempurna, ia pintar, ia kaya, dan juga sangat tampan. Siapa yang tidak ingin bersamanya? mungkin seorang gadis baik baik pun bisa bertindak bagai jalang hanya untuk mendapat kan perhatian dari Si Jung.

Sayangnya, ia benar benar trauma akan wanita karna masalah pada masa lalu yang membuatnya down. Di usianya yang ke 27 tahun ini, ia sudah memiliki seorang putra, pangeran kecilnya yang amat ia sayangi. Hati kecilnya selalu berkata, _"aku akan menjagamu, selalu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dan kecewa sayangku, tidak akan. Tidak seperti apa yang kurasakan dulu."_

Wanita yang begitu ia cintai, mengkhianati nya setelah putra nya lahir, ia hanya menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Jaehyun dan berkata, "pergilah, aku sudah melahirkan anak menyusahkan ini. Karna mu aku harus mendapat banyak ucapan tidak menyenangkan dari orang orang dan juga karna bayi sialan ini yang sayangnya berasal dari benihmu. Cukup sampai di sini, aku sudah menemukan orang yang jauh lebih kaya daripada mu yang hanya seorang karyawan."

Kata kata menyakitkan itu berhasil membuat Jaehyun menjadi pribadi yang lain, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil jabatan _CEO_ di perusahaan ayahnya untuk membuat anaknya tidak sengsara. Jika dulunya ia orang yang ramah dan tersenyum kepada siapa pun, maka jangan harap kau menemukan hal itu lagi pada Jaehyun. Sekarang, bukan senyum yang ia tampilkan melainkan sorot mata tajam yang seolah olah bisa membuatmu terbelah saat itu juga.

Namun, kedatangan sekretaris barunya membuat ia sedikit goyah. Kalimat aku tidak membutuhkan pendamping seolah sirna hanya karna menatap wajah sang sekretaris. Akankah ia akan menyerah pada pendiriannya?

 ** _"kau membutuhkan seorang istri Jung, bagaimanapun Jeno masih kecil dan sangat mungkin baginya untuk menginginkan perhatian dari seorang ibu. Ayolah, lupakan mantan kekasihmu dan lihatlah seseorang yang berada di depanmu saat ini."_**

Kalimat itu sering dilontarkan oleh ayah dan ibu nya, ketika melihat sekretaris barunya. Hal yang cukup mengherankan karna biasanya mereka tidak akan perduli dengan sekretaris Jaehyun sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan kalimat itu juga yang membuat Jaehyun sering merenung, bagaimana manisnya kisah cinta nya dahulu bersama sang mantan kekasih. Baginya saat ini, hadirnya Jeno di sisinya sekarang sudah cukup tanpa perlu seoran pendamping.

Jung Jeno, anaknya. Bocah kecil ber usia 5 tahun yang begitu menggemaskan. Beruntungnya anak itu karna ia hampir seperti _kloningan_ ayahnya. Jeno yang selalu merengek ingin dibelikan susu pisang, anak kecil manja yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jaehyun mengherankan mantan kekasihnya, yang mengatakan Jeno adalah _bayi sialan_. Bukankah jalang itu tidak berkaca bahwa sesungguhnya ialah orang sialan itu? Bagaimana mungkin bayi yang tidak mengetahui apa apa itu dihina? bahkan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

 ** _"ya, mungkin kau benar. aku membutuhkan pendamping, bukan hanya untuk Jeno tapi untukku juga."_** ucap Jaehyun dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

———————————————————————

hallo, saya kembali lagi. Karna ga ada yang review mau siapa chap depan, maka saya putuskan untuk memilih kehidupan Jaehyun dulu. Maaf jika banyak kata yang tidak mengenakan untuk dibaca, dan cara penulisan saya yang tidak nyambung, biasa author amatiran :'

ini masih perkenalan perkenalan tokoh nya dulu ya, baru abis itu ceritanya. ingat, tak kenal maka tak sayang :)

ayo review story ini, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya karna itu membuat saya bertambah semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini dan merasa ff ini dihargai oleh kalian, reviw tidak sulit kok (｡•́︿•̀｡) ;maksa.

see u in next chapter, adios.


	3. Chapter 2 : Lee Taeyong

**Tittle : Galaxy**

 **Summary : kehidupan seorang CEO dan sekretaris nya, Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong bersama anak anak mereka. Akankah perjalanan hidup mereka akan rumit?**

 **Cast : Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, Lee Minhyung, Lee Jeno.**

 **Othercast : bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **"Jika ada kesamaan dari cerita ini drngan cerita lain, mohon dimaafkan karna saya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Dan jika dipart ini mungkin ada banyak kata kata kasar, dan tidak menyenangkan, mohon dimaafkan (2)."**

••

 ** _"Mommy? mommy cudah mau kelja?"_**

Seseorang yang dipanggil 'mommy' itu menoleh kepada anaknya, yang masih menggenakan piama bermotif beruang putih dari tokoh kartun We Bare Bears.

Sosok 'mommy' itu hanya tersenyum, dan mengecup pipi anaknya seraya mengatakan,

 ** _"Good morning, sunshine."_**

Lee Taeyong namanya, seorang 'ibu' muda berusia 28 tahun, memiliki tingkah dan tutur kata yang sangat lembut.

Pagi ini, ia akan memulai hari pertamanya kerja menjadi sekretaris pribadi di perusahaan Jung Corp.

Oh, kemana suami nya? Mereka sudah cerai. Taeyong amat sangat tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tersebut, saat mantan suaminya berkata-kata menyakitkan di depan wajahnya setelah mereka selesai melakukan malam panas yang hebat, dan juga menyakitkan.

 ** _"Kau tau? ini adalah malam terakhir aku menikmati mu Taeyong, sungguh aku tidak ingin terikat seperti ini. Aku ingin bebas, aku harap kau akan menanda tangani surat cerai tersebut dan kau urus bayi itu sendiri, karna ia hanya akan menjadi bebanku nantinya. Terimakasih untuk desahan mu tadi."_**

Ah sialan, sungguh Taeyong ingin sekali melupakan kata kata menyakitkan itu, dan menampar sosok mantan suaminya tersebut. Tapi tenang saja, Taeyong berhasil menamparnya setelah sidang perceraian selesai.

Omong omong, semenjak ia berhasil menjadi sekretaris pribadi CEO tampan tersebut, orang tua nya kembali menyemangati nya untuk menikah lagi, katanya,

 ** _"Ini untuk kebaikan Minhyung, Taeyong. Kau lihat? ia pasti membutuhkan sosok ayah untuk melindungngi nya dari tangan tangan orang jahat yang ingin mencelakainya. Dan lagi, CEO mu itu tampan, dan kaya. Kau pasti akan hidup bahagia Taeyong, terlebih jika ia mencintaimu."_**

Ya, Lee Minhyung. Anaknya, hanya anaknya seorang diri. Bocah kecil yang memanggilnya mommy, tidak perlu lah tau seberapa _bajingan_ ayah kandungnya itu. Jika bisa, Taeyong ingin menghapus sebagian memori milik Minhyung dengan ayah _brengseknya_ tersebut.

Mengingat kembali ucapan orang tuanya, ia berpikir apakah ia bisa membuat sosok dingin tersebut mencintainya? Ternyata bukan hanya orang tuanya yang menyemangati, namun teman temannya juga. Mereka menyemangati Taeyong untuk kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan. Untuk masa depan yang lebih baik, _bukankah begitu?_

 _" **Ya, dan kau pun ada benarnya. Mungkin aku membutuhkan sosok suami yang akan melindungi ku bersama anak anakku nanti."**_ \-- ucapnya sembari memberi kerlingan nakal setelah berciuman cukup panas.

••

 _Hallo, saya sudah update untuk Taeyong ver, semoga kalian paham ya :)_

 _pendek dulu ya, karna untuk simpanan di chap selanjutnya yang udah memulai ke cerita:_

 _JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, DENGAN KRITIK DAN SARANNYA KARNA SUNGGUH, ITU SANGAT MEMBANTU._

 _ADIOSSS!_


End file.
